A Life's Constant
by Faye3300
Summary: Three years ago Maya left New York along with her mother in hopes of a better life. Now she's back.While everything seems to have changed for her she clings to the hope that her friendships will stay constant, but three years is a long time and nothing ever stays the same.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I** **'** **m so glad that you** **'** **ve decided to check my story out! This is the first Fanfiction I** **'** **ve ever written so I** **'** **m kind of nervous but please feel free to leave your honest opinion in the reviews! Consecutive criticism is welcomed thank you! xoxoxo Giselle Faye**

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'** **t own Girl meets World if I did everything would be whole less cryptic**

 **Prologue**

It had been three years since she had last seen the Mathews, Farkle, and Lucas. As she heard the plane's landing announcement she found herself full of a mixture of

excitement and fear, so much can change in three years. She knows she's changed, maybe not too much physically, but definitely emotionally. She was still quite short and her

facial features seemed to have stayed the same just matured a bit. Her body gained new curves and taking all of that into account she was quite comfortable with her

appearance. After leaving New York due to her mother's new employment opportunity, she found herself faced with a lot of life truths and the absence of her friends made

reality seem a whole lot had been beautiful and it's not like she hadn't been able to make any friends; it was just never the same. She could never let people in like she had with

Riley, Farkle, and Lucas. She didn't know just how much it was possible to miss people until she was forced to say goodbye to them.

People say that when someone is important in your life you can feel their absence, and if someone would have said that fortune cookie mumbo jumbo to her before she

left she would've called bullshit. Yet everyday she was gone she couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing. Keeping in touch became hard to do with their busy

schedules and the differing time zones. Text messages and occasional birthday calls were still exchanged, but she never felt so distant from them all. She pictured Riley's

laughter, Farkle's crazed world domination plots, and even found the dreamy eyed cowboy himself constantly invading her thoughts and dreams. She took a deep breath and

steadied herself as she headed over to the exit. Today she would be reunited with the most important people in her life, and she couldn't help but cling to the hope that not too

much had changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I** **'** **ve already got 5 follows and three favorites thank you guys so much! A special thank you to my first two reviewers you all honestly have no idea how much this means to me! I** **'** **m also going to give a special shoutout to my real life Peaches, Sam, thank you so much for supporting me and helping my grammatically incorrect self write well! Thank you for taking the time and reading my story and here** **'** **s the first chapter guys. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'** **t own Girl meets World or any of the characters but if I did Zay would have way more screen time.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Riley** **'** **s POV**

"COME ON GUYS WALK FASTER!" I yelled as I practically ran through the crowded airport. Today was finally the day Maya came back, and the desire to see her again was

killing me. A lot had changed in these three years without her. We used to believe we would be inseparable, but I guess we all just kind of grew up and life pulled us apart.

Lucas is now the quarterback of the football team, Farkle's captain of the mathletes, and I'm still just Riley. First, life took one of my best friends across the country, and then

as if I was the new victim of its cruel joke, it created a seemingly unending distance between what was left of our group. I shouldn't really complain because we've become

distant and it's understandable they're both busy. Lucas is always training with the team and sucking face with his girlfriend Missy, the head cheerleader and residential bitch

of John Quincy Adams High. As for Farkle, well he's being Farkle, after Isadora transferred to our school and decided to co-lead the athletes with him, I've rarely seen him.

The crazy thing is that I'd never imagined I would miss him so much. I guess since he was always around I took his presence for granted, and now all I wanted was to have

my doting, overly-obsessed friend back.

All these thoughts make my heart ache as I try to clear my head and focus on finding Maya. Her mother had to stay back in LA for a couple more months to complete her

show cameo filming, so Maya would be staying at my house for the beginning of the school year. I finally reached the baggage claim and stopped for a bit to catch my breath

before I desperately looked around for Maya. After squeezing through what seemed like a never ending sea of people, I finally spotted a short, blonde girl struggling to lift her

bag."MAYA!" I yelled, as I ran to her. "RILEY?!" I heard her yell excitedly before I quickly muffled her voice as I ungracefully flung my arms around her. I was pretty sure that

my overly-aggressive bear hug was impairing her ability to breathe, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that I finally had my best friend back.

 **Maya** **'** **s POV**

"Riles, please let go," I begged. I was unsure if she was able to hear me as she muffled my words by practically suffocating me in a vice-grip hug. She refused to let go, but

she loosened her grip enough for me to breathe and get a better look at her. She had gotten so much taller, and she was still gorgeous. Her features had matured slightly, yet

her youthful innocence remained like an untouched glow from within, radiating off her features. I couldn't help but be relieved that time hadn't taken away Riley's positive

view on life. It's a trait that I both cherished and envied. I couldn't help but view her like a unicorn, a miracle in her world with a heart of gold, yet to be crushed by the

world's harshness. I would do anything in my power to keep it that way.

"Oh gosh, sorry … I'M JUST SO EXCITED!" she shrieked, while shaking me vigorously in her arms. "You're finally back, Maya. I've missed you so much you have no idea! We

have so much to catch up on and school starts tomorrow," she gasped dramatically, as if a life altering thought had just occurred to her. "Oh my gosh Maya, school starts

tomorrow! We have to find my family and go. There's just so much to do! We have to unpack, get you settled, pick out outfits!" she exclaimed. I was suddenly dragged across

the baggage claim area by a hysterical Riley as I struggled to keep my balance and a straight face.

"Slow down Honey," I huffed, "your legs are way longer than mine. I can barely keep up!" I yelled at my manic best friend. "Sorry, I'll slow down it's just …AHHHH!" All of a

sudden she stops to jump around like a giddy twelve year old, and it doesn't fail to warm my nostalgic heart. "I still can't believe you're here Peaches!" she shouted as she

enveloped me in another bone-crushing hug. "Well, you better believe it! It took so much work to come back, and you gotta believe me when I say I'm here to stay," I said. I

stopped and looked her dead in the eyes. The atmosphere suddenly became more serious as I voiced a promise I had made to myself long before I landed in New York. "I'm

not going anywhere Riles." She remained quiet choosing not to respond with words, but instead gave me one of her 100-watt smiles. She took my hand and continued to lead

me through the large crowd of people and towards the rest of the Matthews. Home at last. Seeing that Riley hadn't changed much relieved a great deal of the anxiety I had,

but I couldn't shake the feeling that this perfect reunion wouldn't last very long.


End file.
